Questions&Answers!
by Aznprid3x3
Summary: Hello! Please read the first chapter and it will explain everything! :D I'll be waiting! SOME mild language... rated T
1. Explanation

Aikimi-Chan: Hello! Okay, let's start off with the reason why I am making this 'story'. Okay, so I decided to make this so I can you know, maybe express my feelings, recommend some good stories I've read? Or just to be able to chat with you guys! You can ask me a question and I will answer on the next chapter! I will have Ikuto and Amu accompany me, so it'll kind of be like a story! So please! Do not sue me! So ANY and I mean ANY question (that doesn't have to do with anything that is unsafe like security and stuff) you want to ask you can ask! Maybe ask, lets say… what my next update will be? I'm not sure! But whatever! Haha. 

Ikuto: that was like the longest thing you've ever said

Amu: I hope they read it…

Ikuto: Yeah…

Aikimi-Chan: So, yeah! If you don't feel comfortable reviewing the question then you can PM me! If you don't want your name to be shown then tell me and I will just put anonymous. 

Ikuto: Wow…

Aikimi-Chan: Thank you for reading! I'll be looking forward to your questions! Bye!!

Amu: See ya!!


	2. Entry 1

First Entry.

Mood: Disappointed/Sad/Mad

I must say that I am rather disappointed; today I found out that someone copied my story "One Love Too Late". All they did was add, subtract, and change a few words but you can tell it was my story. Although I am disappointed I'm glad I actually clicked on that story to find out that this person copied my story. I thank those who also told this author that it was not his/her story but MY story. So I'm sitting here, typing this, very disappointed at the thought of someone having to copy my story. -Christina/Aikimi-Chan

Ikuto: Are you like… really mad at that person?

Aikimi: I'm not REALLY mad, but I am mad. I mean, I'm mad at the fact that they stole my story but… I don't feel like I should be EXTREMELY mad.

Amu: I see… well, isn't that plagiarism?

Aikimi: Yes. It is. And my algebra teacher gave us a lecture a week ago about plagiarism, because we did this report and some people plagiarized.

Ikuto: So, Aikimi-Chan wants to let that Author know that she IS disappointed and a bit mad but she is not EXTREMELY mad at you.

Amu: Yep.

Aikimi: Thank you Ikuto.

Ikuto: No problem.

Amu: First entry is a success!

Aikimi: it just depends if people send it questions and stuff though…

Amu: I see… well are there any recommendations for great stories you've read?

Aikimi: lets see… I recommend them because I like the story line etc. do not review me and say that the story had bad grammar or whatever because I'm just recommending it for the story line. So I recommend the following if you have not read them yet:

1. A surprise for Ikuto! By: Blue-Cat-94

2. High School Nightmare By: Chaos de Dame

3. A Cinderella story By: Jackthepumpkin777

4. Unexpected By: LilyGinnyBlack

5. Utau or Amu? By: LoveRock1212

6. The secret life of Amu By: Smallvillegirl2

And… that's all I can name FOR NOW. NOTE: THESE ARE NOT IN ORDER OF WHICH ONE I LIKE BEST!!

So I hope you guys will check these stories out if you have not read them, because, I, think that they are really great! All of them are Amuto, Unexpected, However, has some different pairings… but I got to say… It's a great story! So yeah, check them out.

Aikimi: Thanks for reading!

Ikuto: See ya

Amu: Bye!

Aikimi: Any questions? Don't forget to ask!


	3. Entry 2

Questions&Answers! Entry 2.

Aikimi: Hello my fellow readers out there! I'm glad that you guys have SOME questions ^^, I just want to say that sometimes I might have a little explanation or rant about things that happened in my day. You may skip if you want, I don't really care, but I'll be glad if you did ^^. Okay so here's my rant/explanation!

Okay, so you ALL know that I have a crush on someone, you know, from one of the chapters in High School Love Trouble, I put that little info in there ;]. Okay well so anyways, HE came today and I was totally NOT expecting him! But whenever he's around me, its not like my heart beats fast, its not like my words are stuttered, its not like I can't think straight… is that still love? Sometimes I'm so confused… but he always crawls into my thoughts somehow! Uhg! I just don't know what to do. -Christina

Aikimi: okay! That was my little rant :D so here are some of the questions I got:

1. Hey when are you going to update motor babe I'm obsessed wit that story and

When r u going to update one shots *some other stuff* and maybe can devil love angel. - From Lilcutieprincess

Aikimi: Okay, lilcutieprincess! Thank you for the question! Here is my answer!:

I really have no clue when I'll be updating, I don't really have a time where I tell myself that I have to update, I update when I'm bored and have nothing to do. And don't get me wrong, I care about you guys! It's just sometimes I'm really busy and can't update everyday. I'm glad that you enjoy my stories! And like I said I don't know when I'll be updating One-shots or any other stories. Can The Devil Love An Angel… ALRIGHTY THEN!! Like I said before I think in another story, maybe motor babe. I HAVE officially lost interest in that story, and I'm SO sorry! But I was trying to base it on Devil Beside You, but I haven't seen that in like… a year, so I forgot what happens. I will discontinue it, or you guys can continue it if you want, just make sure you say that it's my story or whatever. So that is my answer! :D (yes I am sorry it is long)

2. what's the meaning of plagiarism anyway? - From LuckyStarWitch Thank you for the question!

Answer: The meaning of plagiarism (this is in my own words) is when you steal someone's work, change it a bit, and then claim that it's yours. Plagiarism doesn't have to be EXACTLY the same words but it would still have the same main idea. Here is a definition from the internet:

stealing somebody's work or idea: the process of copying another person's idea or written work and claiming it as original. I hope this helped! :D

Aikimi: Sadly, that is all the questions I've gotten so far :\

Ikuto: because they don't like you

Amu: Ikuto! Stop being mean!

Aikimi: FINE BE LIKE THAT IKUTO!! -begins writing a tadamu-

Ikuto: OH SHIZZ!! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!

Aikimi: NOT GOOD ENOUGH!!!

Ikuto: -cries in the corner-

Amu: … -bursts out laughing-

Aikimi: …-laughs too- okay! Haha!! That haha! Is haha! Enough! Haha!!

Ikuto: where is that tadamu script!?

Aikimi: there is not script, I didn't even write anything!

Ikuto: SAY WHAT?!

Aikimi: Ikuto, Ikuto, DO YOU ACUTALLY THINK I'D HAVE EVEN THE NAME -CHOKES OUT- TADASE -CHOKES- IN MY COMPUTER?!?!

Ikuto: Scary…

Amu: You got that right!

Aikimi: yeah so thank you again for the questions, I'll be waiting for more and this was made just because I was bored and finished my homework. DO NOT! I repeat DO NOT! Yell at me for updating this then other stories, because this is much shorter. Thank you again! I'll be waiting!

Ikuto: recommendations?

Aikimi: Oh yes! Keiko-Chan has been yelling at me because I did not recommend her stories…

Keiko: DID NOT!

Aikimi: Did too!! Anyways, here are my recommendations so far:

1. Business Affairs By CherryMelody

2. A night as mothers By Blue-Cat-94

3. Sisters By KeikoHayasaka (happy?! Now you better update!)

4. Transfer students? By ShugoChar

5. A drunk cat By VanillaCookiesxD

6. Crossing Cross By Huyutfsakura (wow that was hard to write!)

7. The Ten of Hearts By Spazzfreeks

8. A month as Ikuto's pet By Blue-Cat-94

Ikuto: JEEZ ANY MORE?!

Amu: That's a… quite a list you got there…

Aikimi: I know, I know, it's not my fault.

Amu: kinda is…

Aikimi: Shut up Amu!

Amu: WAH?!

Ikuto: HEY! You can't talk to her like that!!

Aikimi: -opens a new word document and puts the title as 'Tadamu'-

Ikuto: -backs down- I'm sorry…

Amu: kawaii!

Aikimi: ^^ . Yep! So if you have not read those stories yet I recommend them! They are great! :D well, to me, maybe not the writing (not saying that your writing is bad people I recommended!!) but the story. Again, thank you for the questions and I'll be waiting for more!

Ikuto: See ya!

Amu: bye! -Wink and blows a kiss-

Ikuto: HEY!!

Aikimi: Sayonara/ Zai Jian! / Byebye! / Peace out! :D


	4. Entry 3

Questions&Answers! Entry 3

Mood: Depressed/sad

Aikimi: Hi guys…

Ikuto: Whoa! What happened??

Amu: Aikimi-Chan?! What's wrong?!

Aikimi: You know how I have a crush on a guy right?… well I just found out that he likes another girl… -Sigh-

Ikuto: Oh… his age right?

Aikimi: -nods head- yeah…

Amu: Poor Aikimi-Chan!

Aikimi: Not everyone can have love like you and Ikuto Amu…

Ikuto: …

Amu: wow, you're really sad aren't you?

Aikimi: Yeah. Listen, I'll update my recommendations and everything next chapter okay? I'm not really in the mood… you can still send in questions… thanks anyways guys.

Ikuto: =\ feel better

Amu: Broken heart…

Aikimi: -Sigh-


	5. Entry 4

Questions&Answers! Entry 4

Aikimi: yeah so, I'm sorry I didn't upload a full entry… I'm still a bit sad but I'm getting over it.

Ikuto: how'd you manage that?

Aikimi: well, I thought for a while, then realized that if he EVER found out I liked him it would ruin our friendship… and I don't want to lose a love AND a friendship.

Amu: Smart choice. I respect it! :D

Aikimi: Thank you for all your support guys!

Questions:

1. Are you going to upload any stories soon? Or are you too busy? By - Amuto-4eva

My answer: I will try my best, and since vacation is coming I'll definitely be updating!

Aikimi: That was all the questions. I want to thank Ai Loli because she sent me a really amusing review! I thank her so, so, much! And I'm sorry to hear about your boyfriend, he's an idiot -.- you're just too good for him ;]! Thank you again!

Amu: Ai Loli is so wonderful!

Ai Loli: Hi!

Aikimi: Ai Loli!!!!!!!!! -hugs-

Ai Loli: O.o um, nice to see you too?

Aikimi: -Crying- here are my recommendations!

1. Drunken Dreams By Chiibi13

2. Mind Readers By Amuto-Fan-Neko-San

3. An Amuto Story By Amuto-Fan-Neko-San

4. Nail Polish By artist-Chan (cute one-shot)

5. High School Tromance By Soccerluver04 (THERE! NOW UPDATE!!)

Aikimi: I WILL SAY THIS ONCE AND ONLY ONCE!! I will only recommend your stories if they are UPDATED/UPDATING! If you don't update that often I most likely won't recommend your stories even if I think they're awesome! So there! Please do not review me asking me to recommend your stories. It seems like I'm advertising EVERYONE'S stories!

Ikuto: Jeez! Get the pressure off of the girl!

Amu: yeah! I mean, the 14th is valentines day! And she does hate it…

Aikimi: Yes. I hate valentines day, got a problem? I hate it because there is no love to gain or love to give. There. Waiting for your questions!


	6. Entry 5

Questions&Answers!

Entry 5!

Aikimi: Hello!! I have an important note to you all!:

**NOTE!!: HEY GUYS! YOU CAN TALK TO ME! NOT ON FANFIC BUT ON AIM! :D I MADE AN ACCOUNT JUST FOR YOU GUYS! ;] ADD THIS SCREEN NAME: TalktoHarmonyx3 LETS GET CHATTING! XP**

Ikuto: Wow…

Amu: Nice screen name…

Aikimi: yeah… I just made that one for fanfic… I have a different screen name but I won't use it for fanfic people :D! So add me and we can chat sometime!

Amu: Please no spamming!

Ikuto: Or threats!

Aikimi: Yep! I haven't been getting questions or anything so whatever -shrugs- I'm not going to say I'm disappointed because I'm not! :D! this just means I might be getting better at doing things x] So yep!

Ikuto: Recommendations!

Aikimi: I'm TOO LAZY!!

Amu: -.- get off your butt woman!

Aikimi: Rawr! I'm too lazy, and there are too many!!!

Ikuto: Oh suck it up!

Aikimi: NO RAWR!!! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to add me if you want to chat! Just tell me who you are, you know use your fanfic name so I'll recognize you! Peace out!

Ikuto: HEY!

Amu: DON'T YOU DARE!

End.


End file.
